Loki's Sister
by PhoenixofBeautyandPower
Summary: Siblings are bonded. There is no exception for Loki and his twin sister Lory. They are connected and go through everything together, including the battle of New York. After the attack fails, Loki and Lory are separated. Lory is with the Avengers and Loki is...well, Loki's in jail. But when Thanos comes to earth for the Tesseract, can Lory withstand him without her brothers help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They rose of the platform in unison, both clutching strange scepters and grinning manically. Icy blue eyes darted around the room, taking in the people with guns and weapons. They were identical with strange armor and raven hair, although one was obviously female. Her armor was more delicate and she was slender with waist-length black hair.

"You! Please put down the spears!" Nick Fury cried. The girl looked down at her scepter, then back at him. She thrust her spear at him and a bolt of blue light flew from it. Barton and Fury dodged, barely missing it. The man leaped off of the platform as they began to fire at the two. He stabbed several with daggers and the girl fired energy blasts. Barton drew his gun and stood, but the man grasped his hand. "You have heart," he said and poked him in the chest with the tip of his spear. Barton's eyes turned black and then turned the same icy blue as the man's and the girl's. Fury clipped the Tesseract into a case and was tiptoeing off with it.

"Please don't," the girl said without turning around from the man that she was controlling. "We still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," Fury said, slightly turning.

"Of course it does," the man said. "We've come to far for anything else. I am Loki, and my sister Lory, of Asgard, and we are burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki, brother of Thor!" Selvig said in amazement. Loki and Lory gave him a glance filled with hatred.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said. Loki responded with,

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot."

"Are you planning to step on us?" Loki looked slightly lost for an answer and Lory jumped into the conversation.

"We come with glad tidings...of a world made free."

"Free from what?"

"Freedom." the siblings said together. "Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..." Lory spun and placed the tip of her spear on Selvig's chest, watching his eyes grow blue.

"You will know peace," she finished.

"Yeah, you say peace." Nick Fury snorted. "I kinda think you mean the other thing." Hawkeye looked up at the ceiling and then strode over to Loki.

"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." He turned his gave from the ceiling to Fury. "He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of old." Lory turned to Barton.

"Well then," she said and Barton shot Fury. Striding forward he picked up the case containing the Tesseract and led the way out of the chamber.

..._During the attack on New York_

"Send the rest," Loki said. As the leviathans came through the portals, Loki and Lory stepped onto the same Chitauri scooter thing. They soared above the mayhem watching their control over the city grow. Lory grinned as she saw Black Widow come into view astride another Chitauri scooter. They began to follow her through the streets, enjoying her growing panic. As they soared past the previously controlled Agent Barton, Loki effortlessly caught an arrow that the man had fired. Loki looked back at him smugly...and then the arrow blew up. Loki flew into Stark Tower while Lory fell from the sky, knocked unconscious by the force of the blast. Captain America looked up and saw her falling. Swiftly, he dispatched the last Chitauri he was fighting, earning him a brief respite. As Lory neared the ground, he caught her and laid her down. She had lost her helmet, but still clutched her staff. Steve recognized her in a heartbeat. He shoved her underneath a car and resumed fighting.

..._On the Helicarrier__  
_

Nick Fury read Loki's and Lory's punishments, as Thor had requested they be, to the Avengers. "Loki shall be taken to Asgard and brought before the Allfather. His sister Lory will be kept here on earth in the custody of the Avengers." Tony leaped from his chair.

"No way! She is not staying in my tower!"

"Mr. Stark, she will have spells around her that will prevent her from harming your team, your property, and civilians. Her magic will have a leash put on it, she will not have her staff, and we are assured that being separated from her brother will cripple her, in a way." Tony sat back down, muttering.

..._Loki's departure__  
_

Loki and Lory both had manacles and metal gags. Their eyes were hard, not betraying any emotion, but they were obviously devastated. Lory was held firm by her upper arm by Captain America. Loki slowly took the container that held the stone of all of this trouble. Thor turned the handle and the two gods vanished. Lory's eyes began to glisten and she offered no resistance to being led back to a S.H.I.E.L.D. car and taken to her new home.

**I hope you like it! I decided to try something from the bad guy's point of view, and I felt awkward doing it as Loki, idk why. Anyways, I decided to give him a sister who is also a Frost Giant. They can feel if the other is near the brink of death or dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Idk why, but the 'Inheritance Cycle' seemed a good series for Lory to be reading. However, since she's based off of yours truly, she'll be through with those in about a week. Oh, and, the Eragon movie was terrible. Just so you know. But Thor: The Dark World was amazing! Loki was sooo sarcastic! Also just so you know. GO LOKI!**

Chapter 2

Lory sat on her bed in her room, reading the books that the Avengers had given her at Thor's request. Although she hated the thunder god, she was rather grateful to the big oaf for giving her these books. Her stomach growled, but she ignored it. She was deep in the world of Alagaesia, wondering whether or not Brom would die and cursing the Ra'zac. For all she knew, they could exist like many of the strange creatures she and Loki had seen when they fell into the wormhole. There was a knock at her door. She ignored it. Stark's robot would determine who it was and whether they could enter. The door opened and Lory glanced up and saw Agent Barton come in. Lory nodded coolly.

"Barton."

"Reindeer Games." Lory scowled. That nickname that Stark had given her was incredibly annoying, but it was better than her brother's nickname of Rock of Ages. Barton dropped a ham sandwich next to her. She glanced at it and then back at him, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't poison it," he said.

"But you want to," Lory observed. Clint nodded and sat in a chair watching her. They glared at each other for a few minutes, then Lory turned back to her book. She levitated her sandwich and took a bite. She ate quickly. Barton grabbed the plate when she was done and walked quickly out. Before he closed the door, something else came in. Lory looked up, annoyed, and nearly jumped out of her skin. A strange arm thing on wheels was coming towards her. Lory closed the book with a snap, got off of the bed, and began to back away. The thing stopped a few feet away and whirred. Lory instinctively reached for her dagger, but remembered that she was unarmed and her magic had been cut down to about 35% power. She summoned a weak fireball and prepared to lob it at the creature, but it whirred again. Jarvis took pity on her and said,

_Miss Odinsdottir, don't fire. That is DUM-E. _Lory raised an eyebrow and didn't extinguish the flame.

"And what is Dummy doing here?"

_I believe that Mr. Stark sent him here with clean clothes for you._ Lory looked closer and saw a large pile of fabric clutched in Dummy's claw thing. She slowly reached out and took it. Dummy turned and rolled away.

"Wait!" Lory called. The robot turned. "Thank you," Lory slowly said. The robot whirred in response and Lory gave a small smile. This wasn't her smirk, or her evil grin, this was a real, genuine smile. It last only a second, then it was gone. Lory examined the material and unfolded it. She gasped. There, on the bed in front of her, lay four Asgardian dresses and several skirts and tops. Something clinked in the pocket of one dress and Lory peeked in. Two silver bracelets in the shape of snakes were in there along with a gold necklace with an emerald. Lory stared in amazement, not comprehending how they got here.

_They were brought here by a Miss Heather Justicsdottir, _Jarvis said. Lory nodded mutely, recognizing the name. She grasped a skirt and top, and disappeared into the bathroom. She appeared in about ten minutes and the change was immense. Her black hair was in a long braid that she had slung over her shoulder. The skirt and top were black and green, with some gold. One snake bracelet adorned her wrist and the necklace was in place. Lory sat back down and continued to read, not once looking up and seeing Tony standing in the doorway. Stark watched her for a few seconds then left, closing the door behind him. Lory didn't notice a thing.

…

Tony walked back to everyone else and saw that they were all more on edge than usual. None of them had been completely relaxed with Lory in the building, but they were all now particularly edgy. Steve leaped five feet in the air when Tony opened the door and Natasha and Clint both pointed weapons at him before realizing that Tony was Tony. Tony looked at Bruce. "What the heck is going on in here?" he asked. Bruce's face was grim.

"Stark," Bruce said. "You've gotta watch this tape." Tony turned as a 3D hologram appeared. The colored hologram was of an extremely tall and buff man with reddish skin and deep, black scars on his face and arms. The face was strong and rugged, although cruel.

"Greetings earthlings." He spoke condescendingly. "I am the true master of the Chitauri and I believe you have something I want. My agents failed to retrieve it and you now have one of them in captivity. I will come to your pathetic planet with a portal that cannot be closed and take it over if you do not give me the Tesseract. You have five hours." The hologram vanished. Tony winced and shook his head.

"But we don't have it!" he said. Steve nodded.

"Thor took it, right? This guy must know that, so why would he threaten to come here?"

"I believe I can answer that," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone spun and saw Lory standing there, breathing deeply. Weapons were instantly aimed and cocked. Tony merely stared.

"How'd you get out?" Lory managed a smirk and pulled a bent hairpin out of her pocket. Tony sighed.

"Why do I still use lock and key doors?" Bruce stifled a smile. Lory eyed everyone's weapons and expressions and shrugged.

"I can't expect anything less from people I tried to kill." To everyone's surprise, they heard heavy regret in her voice. Her green eyes glinted sadly for a moment, then hardened and she stood straight. The men suddenly noticed how pretty and regal she looked, but pushed it from their minds. "Now, if you wish to save your pathetic planet, you will need to disappear." They stared at her. She was offering advice just like that? Clint didn't believe her.

"And why should we do that?" he asked.

"Because," Lory said. "You do not have the Tesseract, Thanos will conquer you anyway, and if he comes against you himself, you will perish in about…" She made a big show of counting on her fingers, "Five seconds." Steve was about to say something when a cold breeze rushed through the Tower. Something shimmered into existence and strode towards them. Lory paled and backed up to the wall. Bruce saw that it was the man who they had just watched. He ignored them and strode to Lory. She trembled slightly, but gazed up at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Tony, who was closest, saw Lory's eyes flash blue, and then back to green. Thanos seemed rather surprised and narrowed his ice blue eyes, but stepped back. Lory crumpled to the ground, shivering and coughing. Her skin was slowly turning a pale shade of blue. "I see you have managed to counter my mind control Jotun," he said. Lory coughed and said painfully and angrily,

"I'm not…a Jotun!" Thanos laughed cruelly.

"Yes, whatever you say…_Miss Laugheysdottir_!" Lory glared at him with eyes now red as coals. Her skin was now a deep blue and she had deep markings all over. It didn't make her look any worse, if anything, it made her look much more intimidating. She shakily rose, leaning on the wall for support. A jagged ice blade formed in her hand and Thanos pulled out a dagger. It was made of a black metal and made the temperature drop a couple degrees. "You want to play, pawn?" he asked with a sneer.

"More than you could ever guess Dark One," Lory forced out through clenched teeth and she struck. They whirled around in a flurry of blows, dodging and striking with incredible speed. Even in her weakened state, Lory was a formidable opponent. She kicked Thanos in the stomach, knocking him backwards a few feet. While he struggled to regain his balance on the slick floor, Lory stabbed him in the chest. Her face was contorted by fury, despair, hate, and above all, loss. Thanos looked down at the blade sticking out of his chest and laughed. Lory gave him about two seconds, then sliced him in half. Thanos vanished. Lory scowled and spun around, moving back towards her room. The Avengers were speechless, staring at one another in shock. All were thinking the same thing…_That could have been me. And I'm not an illusion._

**Hope you like it! R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Avengers had summoned Lory up to their meeting. She sat at the end of a long table, looking warily around and meeting glares. They now had, according to Thanos, four and a half hours left before he came and took over the world. Tony was already preparing an underground bunker that was actually three-fourths of the way down the continental slope and that you could only get to by submarine. Lory had been called up because the Avengers knew that they had to keep her with them and because she knew Thanos the best.

"Ok," Steve said. "Tony is busy preparing his underwater bunker for us. Lory, if we were at our absolute best, fighting Thanos one on one, everything at full power and no Chitauri, how long would we last?" The goddess of mischief thought for a moment.

"Seven minutes and thirteen seconds." Clint scowled. He still didn't trust Lory and was going to challenge her at every turn.

"And how would you know?" he asked. Lory's green eyes turned to him and their gazes locked.

"I know, Barton, because I've tried," she spat. "I've tried when I was at full power, with my brother, at full strength."

"I thought that you worked for this guy," he said sarcastically. Lory snarled.

"If you knew the whole story Barton, you would be impressed that I haven't lost my sanity already!" she said angrily. Steve held up his hands.

"Ok, we get it. You both hate each other; Clint, we need her help, try not to piss her off. Lory, I can't believe I'm saying this but, we need you more than we've needed anything right now. Could you please help us?" he begged, knowing that they really did need her. Lory hesitated, her thoughts a whirl. She could help them and they could use her like Thanos did, or she could join them and they could treat her like the being that she was unlike Odin, Thanos, or even Thor treated her as. After several tense minutes, Lory sighed.

"Fine. I will help you save Midgard. What do you need to know?"

"Why should we go into hiding?"

"Because if you vanish, he will think that you have given up and he will become careless. The Asgardians won't come to your aide because he will have something to distract them. In fact, I doubt that any of the realms would come to your aide. So, in other words, you're in bad trouble." Silence.

…_At the Chitauri's mothership_

Thanos smiled as he saw the weak efforts of the mortal army trying to stop his troops through the enormous view screens. The Avengers were there, but they weren't making much headway. Lory was nowhere to be seen. Finally, the Captain shouted something to his comrades and they began to retreat. Suddenly, a giant wave surged up from the sea and engulfed where they were standing, taking them and a fair number of his troops with it. Thanos grinned. Lory was learning how to play his game.

_…__At the underwater bunker_

Lory hit the button that drained the water from the chamber that the Avengers were in. As it drained, she staggered to a couch and collapsed. Tony had furnished the main room almost exactly like a giant game room with couches, a TV, the WII and everything else. The Avengers came in, drenched.

"Seriously, THAT was the best you could do?" Clint snapped at her. "A giant wave? That wasn't conspicuous at ALL!" Steve shoved him away.

"That's enough Barton!" he snarled. "Lory did the best she could do and she's exhausted. If your positions were reversed, would you like her leering down at you?!" Lory weakly reached up and hesitantly placed her hand on Steve's chest.

"It's fine," she croaked. "How'd it go? I only heard you yelling to your team."

**Hey, I'm sorry that that was like the shortest chapter in the world but I couldn't really think of any way to continue it at the moment…yeah. I do not own the Avengers or Loki :'( Wish I did…review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope that you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

Lory was sleeping in one of the bedrooms, exhausted by the use of magic. The Avengers were in the central room and having a discussion. Well, Natasha and Steve were talking. Clint, Bruce and Tony were playing Mario Kart.

"What do you think about Lory?" Steve asked Natasha. The assassin waited a moment before answering.

"I think that we can trust her with some things. She seems to truly want Thanos gone."

"Did you see how she reacts to Thanos's name? She seems afraid of him and furious at him at the same time," Steve said. Natasha nodded.

"I have the same feelings," she said, then fell into brooding silence. Steve had been around her long enough to realize that she only came out of these silences when she wanted to. He stood and walked out of the room. He wandered to the bedroom area and looked into Lory's room. She was lying on her side, facing away from the door. He was about to walk on when she spoke.

"Captain Rogers. Do you have something you need to ask of me?" Steve hesitated and Lory laughed. She sat up and turned to face him. "Captain, satisfy your curiosity. Don't worry about me."

"Okay then," Steve said hesitantly. He stepped into the room and sat next to her on the bed. "Why are you so scared of Thanos, yet so angry at the same time?" Lory's gaze darkened considerably. "You don't have to answer…"

"No," Lory said shakily. She took a deep breath. "No Captain. I cannot tell you, but I can show you. Will you permit me?" Steve hesitantly nodded. Lory placed her hands on either side of Steve's head and closed her eyes. Steve couldn't hold back a gasp as a barrage of images flooded past his eyes. He saw Lory and Loki trying to fend Thanos off, he saw Thanos forcing Loki to swear to obey him by using Lory as leverage and the other way around. He saw Thanos torturing them beyond Steve's imagination. After several minutes the images stopped and Steve opened his eyes. Lory was on the floor, sobbing. Steve knelt next to her.

"Lory?" Her eyes snapped open and she instantly composed herself. "Why do you always do that?" he asked.

"Do what, Captain?"

"Every time you start to get emotional, you control yourself and get emotionless. Why?" Lory hesitated. "You can trust me."

"Because, in Asgard, if you showed emotion, it was considered weakness. Loki and I were already considered weak and cowardly because we preferred long distance weapons, daggers, and magic. We didn't need to be bullied more." Steve nodded. He could relate in a way.

"I understand. And you don't have to call me Captain. Steve is just fine." Lory nodded.

"Yes Ca…Steve," she corrected herself. Steve smiled at her, and after a moment, she returned it.

…

Clint cursed. "Really Tony? REALLY?!" He had just been knocked off of the track by a blue shell and was in seventh. He heard a soft chuckle behind him, but ignored it until he heard Lory's voice ask someone,

"Do they know that they are racing on a likeness of the Bifrost?" Clint hit pause and leapt up.

"I thought you were resting," he snarled, angry that she had been able to get in so easily without him noticing. Lory gazed back at him impassively.

"I was. No longer." Clint noticed Steve standing next to Lory, rather protectively it seemed, and was looking on with concern. Clint and Lory glared at each other, each daring the other to do say something. Finally, Clint turned away and marched off. Lory sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. Finally Tony spoke.

"Well, Bird Brain's stoked." Steve sat next to Lory and patted her back rather awkwardly. She looked over at him and smiled. Bruce and Tony looked at each other, both thinking, _when did Capsicle start getting protective of Reindeer Games? _Ok, that was Tony's train of thought. Bruce's was similar although he didn't use the nicknames. Natasha had a look on her face that meant she was trying to decide what was going on and whether people were trying to manipulate other people. Steve looked around at his team.

"I have new information on the Battle of New York," he said. Lory's head snapped up and she opened her mouth then closed it. "Lory and Loki were forced to attack Earth by Thanos. They weren't in control of themselves and didn't want any of it." Tony shrugged.

"Well, that's all good and fine, but what good does that do us? Or Lory for that matter?"

"Tony," Steve said. "She nearly died from torture. If you saw the things she showed me…" He trailed off and shuddered. "Anyways, we need Clint to realize that it wasn't entirely Lory or Loki's fault that he was controlled. We're a team and now Lory is one of us. We can't be divided and we need Clint to at least be able to work with Lory. And at the moment, that's impossible." Natasha finally spoke, and to everyone's surprise, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"If Steve is telling the truth, and he never lies, I for one will do everything I can to convince Clint. I went through something similar with the Red Room." Natasha approached Lory. "Friends?" Lory looked at the master assassin and smiled.

"Friends," she said, and the two hugged. Never one to miss out, Tony yelled,

"Group hug!" and hugged Lory too. Lory put an arm around him to, which Bruce and Steve took to be a sign that they were welcome to join in. That was how Clint found them a few minutes later, hugging who had previously been one of their worst enemies.

**Hope you liked that one! And before everyone gets confused and starts asking why the heck Thor hasn't come down to Earth because of Thanos, it's because Thanos has morphed Heimdall's sight of Earth to make him see normal stuff. This story will end a few months before Thor 2 starts. I might write a sequel set during Thor 2 with Lory in Avenger Tower and stuff. Read and Review please! I would appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Apologies for not updating!**

Chapter 5

Clint had agreed to not kill or aggravate Lory to the best of his abilities. Lory had agreed not to kill or aggravate Clint to the best of her abilities. It was working…so far. It had only been in place for an hour or two. Tony was busy fixing his armor when there was a thump from the kitchen.

"Your fault!"

"What? That was you!"

"Nope, it was you!"

"DO NOT DEFY ME MORTAL! I AM A GOD!"

"No you ain't!"

"YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" There were several crashes and the sound of breaking dishes.

"OW!"

"You deserved it!"

"Me? What'd I do?!"

"You threw a plate at my head!" Tony groaned and headed to the kitchen, joined by the others. They entered to complete chaos. The kitchen was, for all intents and purposes, destroyed. Broken dishes were everywhere and there was a giant empty bag of blueberries on the counter. Lory and Clint were on opposite ends of the kitchen, hiding behind tipped over tables. Natasha let out a piercing whistle. Everyone winced and covered their ears.

"What is going on?" she asked. Lory and Clint exchanged guilty expressions. Tony suddenly realized why they felt so guilty.

"Are those my blueberries?" he asked suspiciously.

"No?" Clint tried. The billionaire glared at him.

"Run," he said.

"Lory ate them too!" Clint shouted as he took off. Lory swallowed and waved her hand. The kitchen repaired itself and Lory used that as a distraction to disappear. Tony glared at where the two of them had been.

"This means war," he muttered and walked off. The other Avengers, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce, all looked at each other in concern.

…

"What was that for?!" Lory hissed at Clint. The two of them had sat down to talk after the agreement and both had decided to be friends. Once Clint had stopped hating her, he realized that he and Lory actually had a lot in common. They had headed to the kitchen and Clint had accidentally eaten Tony's blueberries. Lory had realized this and warned him which then led to the fight.

"We're still not best friends," Clint retorted. "I'm going to take every chance to get back at you that I can." The two of them were crammed in a vent together. It was quite awkward.

"I should hope that we are not best friends," Lory grunted, pulling her arm from underneath Clint's back. "We have a very rocky relationship."

"You don't say," Clint muttered. "Get your foot out of my leg!"

"Shh!" Lory hissed. Clint shut up and heard Tony walking around outside muttering something about paint and string.

"I didn't know he was that attached to his blueberries," Clint muttered. Lory shifted uncomfortably. She was claustrophobic, but didn't want Clint to know that. It wasn't her strongest fear, but acted up when she was in enclosed spaces after awhile. Finally, Tony went away and Lory rushed out of the vent. Clint would never know how she rushed out of a small metal vent without making any noise, but she did. He followed. Lory was rubbing her arms like she was cold. Clint raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He knew that she wouldn't appreciate it getting pointed out.

"Psst!" someone hissed. Clint and Lory both jumped and turned. Steve was beckoning from the doorway of the security room. "Psst, you two!"

"What?" Clint hissed back.

"We have a problem," Steve whispered. The two of them tiptoed over and entered the room. Steve closed the door behind them. Natasha was already there, watching the monitors worriedly. Lory spotted the Avengers Tower security feeds and various feeds from across New York.

"Thanos isn't budging from New York," Natasha said. "He hasn't tried to take over anything else. He's not letting his guard down." Lory's eyes narrowed and she tapped her fingers on her leg. Bruce and Tony entered.

"So now what?" Tony asked. Lory leaned on a table, thinking. The Avengers caught a few words. Jotunheim, casket, magic, and vault were not particularly promising. She finally looked up at them. "There is one thing that will perhaps give us the upper hand," she said. "But only I can wield it for it is the Jotun's source of power. If you tried, it would freeze you. Your human bodies are much too weak."

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"The Casket of the Winters. After the great battle against the Jotuns, the Aesir took the Casket and locked it away so that the Frost Giants could never again regain their former power. I can maybe get the Casket of the Winters from the Asgardian vault with some complex magic, but we will have to wait a little longer for me to be able to do it with all of this draining magic on me!" And here she gestured angrily to herself.

"Is it possible for you to get rid of the draining magic?" Tony said. Lory was glaring at her hand, but transferred her gaze to Tony.

"Maybe if I had a few millennia, maybe if I was not under pressure, and maybe if there was not a titan aboveground that wants to kill me!" Steve sighed.

"I hate myself for suggesting this, but could you contact Loki and have him help?" Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Tony all stared the supersoldier, but Lory shook her head.

"No. Odin was very thorough in his dampening of my magic. He used the most complex spells and blocked every possible method of communication that I could have with my brother. I'm afraid that I cannot communicate with anyone."

"When you get the…the Casket thing," Tony said. "How much will it exhaust you?" Lory raised an eyebrow at him.

"Imagine mentally moving a block through several different realms and trying to avoid anything happening to it. And on top of this, imagine that you are half asleep and sitting in a warm, cozy environment. Times that by about five. Basically, I will be mentally and physically exhausted and will probably not be of any use for at least four days."

"Four days?" Clint said. "And what are we supposed to do with the thing during that period of time?"

"Tony's suit can pick it up and lock it away with minimal damage. When I am awake, I can use a spell that will allow me to summon it whenever I need."

"Have you actually ever used it before?" Natasha asked. Everyone paused. Lory opened the door and looked at her.

"Once. I froze Heimdall with it." The casual way she said it made the Avengers remember that she wasn't one of them. She was an ally that they didn't truly know.

**Another chapter! *Does happy dance* I am finally back on track!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lory was currently sitting cross legged on her bed, eyes closed. One of Tony's two or three suits was in the room, wired to a remote control. The Avengers were all clustered around the doorway, watching anxiously. Lory sighed and looked over at them, green eyes glittering in exasperation.

"I cannot concentrate with you hovering like so many moths!" Tony, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, and Clint all retreated into the living room to wait. Lory closed her eyes again and prepared her mind for the summoning.

…

Natasha was sitting on the couch and staring at the wall, Clint and Steve were playing darts, and, via the suit, Tony and Bruce were watching Lory summon the Casket of Winters from Asgard.

"Anything?" Steve asked, looking over.

"Nothing," responded Tony, giving the virtual keyboard a slap and standing. "She's just sitting there." Natasha sighed and leaned over the glass coffee table, summoning up surveillance feeds to view. Clint nailed the bullseye with a dart.

"Still nothing?" he asked

"Yeah," Bruce responded.

…

"Now?"

"It's only been an hour."

"I'm impatient."

"Jeez Clint, I had no idea! You've been so quiet for the last hour!"

"Calm down Bruce," Natasha said. "He's anxious, nothing wrong with that." Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tony pulled up a screen in front of him and examined it, occasionally tapping. He whistled.

"Bruce, come look at this," he said. The scientist came over and examined the screen. It was Lory, but in thermal imaging. There was Lory's heat signature, but around her were tendrils of cold and heat, intertwining, vanishing, zipping around, or just hovering there. Even as they watched, the lines of cold thickened and honed in on a specific place, turning into a large column that ate up the heat. Tony quickly switched to the suit controls while Bruce took the video feed. He switched it from thermal to normal. There was a spinning pillar of snow and ice in front of Lory and the walls were beginning to freeze. Lory herself was completely blue and shaking slightly. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. They were completely red. She shouted something in Norse. There was a flash of bright light and a large blue cube dropped onto the carpet. The ice and snow column vanished and Lory collapsed backwards on the bed, completely passed out. Tony skillfully manipulated his controls and his suit picked up the cube. Small tendrils of ice began to move up the suits arms.

"S***, s***, s***," Tony muttered. The suit flew through the living room and down the hall, heading for the containment unit that Tony had made according to Lory's instructions. Tony manipulated controls rapidly and soon punched the air in triumph. Bruce closed the video feed and Clint ducked out of the room.

"Did it work?" Steve asked. Tony nodded, grinning.

"One Casket of the Whatevers safely stowed away!" he proclaimed. Natasha rolled her eyes and, after tapping the table a few times, stood.

"Are we gonna go look at this thing or what?" she asked, striding down the hallway. Tony and Bruce followed. Tony crumpled the holographic screen into a ball before tossing it into a virtual trash can. Clint appeared again and walked after them with Steve right behind.

…

Tony leapt backwards as the control panel sparked and blew up in a small explosion.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he said, moving to another control panel and pulling up a screen. It was about three or four hours since the cube had arrived and already Tony was trying to unravel its secrets.

"My arm wasn't supposed to freeze as well," Steve said sarcastically from where Natasha was taking care of his ice-burned arm.

"The suit's arm was supposed to protect your arm!" Tony countered. "It wasn't supposed to shatter!"

"Lots of thing weren't supposed to happen," Clint said. "First it was the turkey, next the suit that got totally frozen, then Cap's arm and the shattering suit arm, and now the exploding panel."

"Its power readings are off the chart and it's completely unpredictable!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came a furious voice from the doorway. Everyone jumped. Lory was leaning against the door frame, breathing hard. She looked exhausted and furious.

"You shouldn't be up," Bruce said, moving towards her. Lory waved him away and glared at Tony.

"Do not try to unravel the mysteries of my world," she hissed. "You will avoid much pain and suffering that way. I know of your plan to find my brother's scepter once Thanos is vanquished. LEAVE IT BE." She took a step forwards and promptly faceplanted onto the floor, unconscious. Steve started forwards, but hissed in pain.

"I'll take her," Clint said, stepping forwards and putting one of Lory's arms around his shoulders. He pulled her out of the room towards her own. Tony stood stock still, mulling over her words. How could she possibly know of their wanting to find Loki's scepter? He shrugged. Ah well, he was going to unravel as many otherworldly mysteries as he could hang what Lory said.

**Anotha chapta! Sorry that it was a bit short :/ And Tony, you should have listened to Lory. LOOK AT ALL OF THE TROUBLE YOU CAUSED WITH ULTRON!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEEPS! SHAWN MENDES WAS PERFECT IN THE MACY'S DAY PARADE IT WAS GLORIOUS! (coughs primly) In other news…new chap! There ya guys go!**

Chapter 7

Clint put Lory on her bed and sighed. He rubbed his face with his hand and grimaced. There was so much going on and such little time. According to Lory, they had a little less than a week before she would be able to use the glowing blue casket to defeat Thanos. But her accusations about Loki's scepter and tampering with the casket hit a little close to home. Tampering with the Tesseract was what had drawn all of this to Earth in the first place. There was a tap on the door frame and Clint turned to see Natasha leaning there.

"We're all gathered in the living room," she said. "Tony says that he thinks he's found a way to use the cube without needing Lory." Clint nodded and walked through the door. Natasha eyed Lory before following. Clint plopped down on the couch next to Steve and folded his fingers together.

"So," Tony said. "I think I've figured out a way to use the cube without using Lory's powers."

"And…" Steve said. "Could you please explain to us how?"

"Well…" Tony smirked smugly. "It took a bit, but I figure that if I make a containment unit that's primed to read the different energy pulses of the casket and I rigged a sort of control board up top that can use the pulse readings and start them up, then we can use that to control the caskets power. Then we can take the casket, use it on Thanos, and have Lory back in containment before she ever wakes up." Everyone stared at Tony slightly. "What?"

"That is possibly the most non-scientific explanation of one of your inventions that I have ever heard," Natasha commented and the rest nodded in agreement. Tony smirked again and nodded to himself.

"It seems wrong," Clint said slowly.

"What does?" Bruce asked.

"Locking Lory up if this all comes through. We'd be locking her up without even thanking her for her help and we'd be doing it while she's asleep no less!"

"She's a villain," Natasha said. "She doesn't deserve that consideration."

"If that's how I had felt about you then you wouldn't be here," Clint snapped. She looked at him like she had been slapped.

"I agree with Clint," Steve spoke up. "It wouldn't feel right."

"She threw me out of a window!" Tony said.

"Killed eighty people in two days," Bruce commented.

"And she gave us the key to defeat Thanos," argued Clint. "We can't just lock her up while she's asleep! She'd feel betrayed and it's not what we're supposed to represent! It's trickery and that's what Loki is known for!"

"It's also what she's known for," Natasha remarked. "Clint, why do you feel so strongly about this? You HATE her!" The archer sighed and rubbed his head.

"Maybe I'm getting to know her," Clint said. "Maybe she wasn't who I thought she was." The rest of the Avengers looked at each other.

"We'll discuss this later," Steve finally said. "Tony start working on the device thing, Bruce, help him, Natasha, watch Lory, Clint, a word please." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Clint followed Steve into the kitchen where he sat at the bar while the super soldier got himself a snack.

"You know that potato chips are bad for your cholesterol or something," Clint said.

"You eat them all the time."

"I'm not ninety something!" Steve chuckled and pulled a carton of milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass.

"You know that Natasha is really protective of you right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Appreciate that while it's still there," Steve said with a note of bitterness in his voice. "I support you not wanting to betray Lory's trust, but don't throw away a friendship in the process."

"I'm not," Clint said. "I know Natasha, she won't throw it away either." Steve nodded. "But was that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, it wasn't. There's something else."

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about how Lory knew about our plans to find Loki's scepter. We never said anything to her."

"She might have heard us talking about it."

"But what if she didn't. What if she's lying about being completely drained of magic for the next week or so?" Steve looked concerned. "What do you think Clint? You've actually been around her more than me." Clint paused and thought for a few minutes, contemplating.

"I really think she's trying to change," he finally said. "It's either that or she's being very manipulative."

"So we can trust her?"

"No, I don't think we can." Steve looked at him in some confusion. "About the most serious things I think we can, but mostly, I think she's cunning and manipulative and we can't trust her." Steve nodded.

"That's all I needed to know."

…

Lory was snoring softly on her bed and looked peaceful, but she was far from such.

_Lory stood in the dungeons of Asgard, dressed in her old casual clothing. "What?" she said to herself in confusion._

_"__Took you long enough," a familiar voice said. Lory turned to the side slightly and saw her brother standing inside the confines of a golden cell._

_"__Loki…" she breathed, running forwards. Her twin brother smiled sadly._

_"__It's good to see you Lory." Lory pressed her hand against the gold barrier and fought back tears._

_"__Oh Loki…" she said softly. "I've missed you so. I've been trying for so long to find a way to contact you."_

_"__Can you get through?"_

_"__I don't know." Lory closed her eyes and pushed against the barrier slightly, testing it. Her hand slid through after a couple minutes and her entire body slid through the barrier. She stared at her hands and gave a breathy laugh before running to her brother and hugged him. She felt his arms go around her waist and hug her tightly as she was hugging him. Tears rolled down her face and she buried her head into her brother's chest._

_"__You always were talented," Loki said sadly. "How did you get here?"_

_"__I've been trying for ages to figure out some way to reach you, and I guess that while I'm asleep is when I can."_

_"__What have you been doing? Are those 'heroes' treating you well?"_

_"__Uh, as well as can be expected with Thanos attacking."_

_"__WHAT?! You are not doing anything to attack him are you?" Lory was quiet. "Lory…"_

_"__I summoned the Casket of the Winters for the Avengers to use to defeat Thanos," Lory said quickly._

_"__Oh no. You did NOT!"_

_"__Loki!" Lory pulled back and looked up at her brother. "I am not a child anymore!"_

_"__It's Thanos! Have you forgotten what he's done?!" Lory sat down across from her twin and glared at him._

_"__Loki I was there, don't start patronizing me." Her brother ran a hand through his hair and sighed._

_"__I know sister, but your still young."_

_"__I am five minutes younger than you, how is that 'young'?"_

_"__Lory, please."_

_"__No, Loki, you listen. I am going to help them because, no matter how much you want to deny it, we cannot be together! They are the only people I will be around for Odin knows how long! I have to at least TRY to get on their good side." Loki stood and began to pace._

_"__Lory…please, I just want you to be safe. I couldn't stand it if you died." Lory swallowed and hung her head. Loki had been panicked enough when they had headed to Jotunheim and she taken an ice spike for Fandral. She stood and walked over to Loki, taking one of his hands in both of hers._

_"__I promise," she said, meeting his green eyes with hers. While their eyes were both green, Loki's were a pure dark green while Lory's had light green with darker streaks. "I promise you, brother, that I will be safe." She could see Loki warring with himself before nodding slowly._

_"__Fine. But I will worry."_

_"__I would be disappointed if you didn't."_

**There you go! Another chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating, school's being a jerk :/ Hopefully I will be better now though no promises. Please review, critique, and follow! I would really like critique on all of my stories because it would be really helpful to yours truly :D**


End file.
